1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to napkins and paper towels, and more particularly, this invention relates to napkins and paper towels having an integral mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of napkins and paper towels used to clean one's hand, face, or other body parts during or after a meal. A napkin can be made of cloth or of a paper material. Cloth napkins are mostly rectangular and are commonly placed on one's lap during a meal. Paper napkins, too are rectangular but are usually in a folded configuration and set on top of a table. Paper towels are usually rectangular and are packaged in rolls with perforations separating each paper towel.
During or after a meal, one uses a napkin or paper towel to clean oneself of any stains or food particles left on the hands or face. One can see his hands, but one cannot see his face. It would be convenient for one to be able to see his face when utilizing a napkin or paper towel. Women often carry compact mirrors in their purses, which they can use to see if they have any food around their mouth or on their teeth. Those who do not have a mirror often excuse themselves to a restroom to utilize a mirror therein. In the alternative, one can ask another to look at one's face to see if there is any food particles or stains thereon. There can be inconveniences in each of the above means of determining whether food is on one's face. First of all, men do not commonly carry portable mirrors, and it would be inconvenient for them to do so. Also, not all women carry portable mirrors. As for going to the restroom, it can be inconvenient for many to walk to a restroom just to look at one's face, and there are times when a restroom does not have any mirrors. Lastly, it can be embarrassing for many to ask another to see if a food particle or stain is stuck on one's face.
Most napkins and towels are flat sheets made of a uniform material such as cloth or paper. Some napkins have no designs and some have printed or quilted patterns or designs. However, none of the prior art discloses a napkin or paper towel having the features of the present invention.